Conventionally, crimping using a circular wire pin is employed as a structure of attaching a pull tab holder body to a slider body, but shaft holes need to be provided in the pull tab holder body and the slider body. Therefore, a slider for slide fastener is devised in which no circular wire pin is employed when attaching the pull tab holder body to the slider body, thereby enhancing productivity.
For example, in a slider for slide fastener described in Patent Document 1, flanges provided on a pull tab holder body are fitted into slide grooves of a slider body and then crimping pad portions provided on the slider body are crushed from the upper side thereof by a punch or the like so that the flanges of the pull tab holder body is crimped to an upper blade of the slider body, thereby allowing an operation of attaching the pull tab holder body to the slider body to be simply performed. Also, in a slider for slide fastener described in Patent Document 2, a part of side wall portions of a pull tab holder body is pressed toward a recess portion of a slider body and also raised portions formed on an upper blade are pressed toward a fixing recess portions provided on flanges of the pull tab holder body. In this way, the pull tab holder body is crimped and fixed to the slider body at two locations, thereby attempting to enhance attachment strength of the pull tab holder body to the slider body.